A love-hate relationship
by pennamesareforfancypeople
Summary: A crappy title honestly...anyway, Shizaya/ Shizuo x Izaya oneshot. Izaya is walking around at night looking for some entertainment when Shizuo shows up...


Author's Note: This is a one-shot because I have nothing better to do right now (really should be writing my research paper).

This will be the first(ish) story I've written about Shizuo and Izaya. I already halfway wrote another one on paper so I'll type it up soon.

Okay. Lets get on with it...

_Its too quiet_. Izaya thought to himself disappointed with the boring attitude of the night air. There was hardly anyone out this late but Izaya couldn't resist going for a walk as his insomnia kicked in. He wandered around looking for some sort of entertainment. He walked down a couple of streets and found Simon giving out flyers promoting that famous Russian sushi... Izaya sneaked past him stealthily and headed down the next street. It was quieter there. Nothing in sight but a couple of dumpsters and some loose trash lying around. The silence didn't last long however. Izaya looked up to see a couple of members of the Yellow Scarves running in his direction. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" a familiar voice yelled after them. The members were panicked practically tripping over their own feet to run from the monstrosity that was approaching them quickly.

_Can you really blame them?_ Izaya smirked. His night was about to become a little less boring and a lot more interesting.

As the frantic men ran past him, Izaya stood in place ready to engage in an altercation with his rival. The last man ran past Izaya looking puzzled as to why Izaya was standing there smiling at the human tank about to run him over. Shizuo was grasping a traffic sign and emitting an aura of pure malice. "GET BACK HERE YOU VERMIN OR I SWEAR I'LL-" Shizuo stopped mid-sentence when he saw Izaya standing there in the street with a twisted smile painted on his face.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya took a few steps toward him.

Shizuo gritted his teeth and kept walking.

Izaya bowed over in a mocking way. "I would like to grace you with my presence on this fine eveni...ng..." He trailed off as Shizuo ignored his gesture walked past him.

_He ignored me?... _Izaya was slightly irritated. He marched back towards Shizuo and reached for his shoulder.

__"Nee, Shizu-chan. Heard your brother was cast in another movie. I can't wait to see how crappy this one turns ou-" Shizuo spun around and slammed Izaya into the wall with enough force to knock the air out of him. Izaya just stood there pinned to the wall and flashed a crooked smile to Shizuo.

"You wanna die flee?" Shizuo growled and stared into Izaya's eyes with pure hatred.

That was the reaction Izaya wanted. He swallowed the image infront of him. Shizuo's golden hair was loosely hanging in his face. His clothes were shuffled indicating a few fights earlier on in the night. The intense heat coming from his hand that was gripping Izaya's throat. Izaya had always had a strange attraction to his bigger, stronger male counterpart.

Shizuo's grip was only increasing making it harder and harder for Izaya to breathe. Izaya wallowed in the pain and intense heat never breaking his eye contact with those amber orbs. Shizuo squinted his eyes noticing Izaya's difficulty breathing and released his grip. Izaya sunk to the ground.

"Next time I'll snap your neck...filthy pest." Shizuo started walking away, dumping the traffic sign on the ground and fishing a box of cigarettes out of his pocket. He picked one out and lit it and inhaled for a long couple seconds. Izaya looked over at Shizuo's lean muscular figure. He stood up and casually walked back in Shizuo's direction.

"Leaving already Shizu-chan?" Shizuo scowled at the sound of his voice.

With a cigarette still in his teeth he retorted, "Still able to speak louse?"

Izaya strolled infront of Shizuo stopping him dead in his tracts. Shizuo stared back in annoyance. Izaya grabbed the cigarette from Shizuos mouth and inhaled.

"You fucking tr-" Shizuo was cut off when Izaya leaned in and kissed him exhaling his breath in Shizuo's mouth.

Shizuo stood there in the street for a few seconds before he snapped out of it and hurled Izaya back towards a dumpster.

"WHAT THE FUCK IZAYA?!"

"You bring it upon yourself Shizu-chan." Izaya was lifting himself off the dumpster after collapsing into it. "You're too alluring for your own good."

Shizuo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Touch me again and see what happens!" Shizuo snapped.

"So many empty promises...You won't actually hurt me eh?" Izaya tempted Shizuo once again and danced around him.

Shizuo gritted his teeth and reached out to grab Izaya's arm bending it back painfully.

"GaaAaAaAHHH!" Izaya yelled in pain. He looked back at Shizuo trying to catch his breath. "Now who's...doing the touching...eh...Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo bended Izaya's arm back further.

"AaaaAAaAghh!...you like...hearing me scream?" Izaya shot Shizuo a seductive glare that brought out a blush on the stronger mans face.

"You fucking masochist..." Shizuo muttered at he threw Izaya to the ground. Its true Izaya liked the pain especially when Shizuo was the one inflicting it. His essence was intoxicating.

"Then wouldn't that make you the sadist?" Izaya stayed on the ground and let his coat slide off his shoulders slightly.

Shizuo looked down at Izaya sprawled out on the ground with his clothes tousled. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked that bitter kiss earlier and he wanted more. He lifted Izaya off the ground and threw him over his shoulder walking toward his apartment.

Once Shizuo opened the door Izaya bit down on his neck leaving a hickey and Shizuo dropped him. Izaya tossed his coat and skipped around the apartment a little before grabbing a bottle of liquor and settling himself on Shizuo's bed. Shizuo walked in slightly agitated and glanced over at Izaya who was chugging down the alcohol like an animal. Shizuo stood near the end of the bed and lit another cigarette. He looked Izaya up and down before he met his gaze.

"You want some?" Izaya offered.

Shizuo discarded his cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand and walked over to Izaya.

"Its my alcohol. If I want some I can just take it from you..." He snatched the bottle out of Izaya's hand and threw it against the wall shattering it. Then he crawled ontop of Izaya and kissed him roughly tasting the liquor on his lips. Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hair deepening the kiss before breaking it to take a breath.

"I was gonna drink that you know" Izaya pointed towards the glass on the ground.

"Don't care." Shizuo grabbed Izaya's arms and held them down over his head. He took his free hand and slid it up Izaya's shirt before bringing it over his head. Izaya's skin was soft, like a girls. Shizuo bit Izaya's neck down to his collar bone leaving little red marks. Izaya gasped at the pain and melted onto the bed. Shizuo took off his vest and shirt leaving his chest bare. Izaya stared at him in awe. Shizuo's body was perfectly sculpted and his skin glowed in the soft moon light that was peeking through the curtains.

"Shizu-chan...your body is so sexy." Izaya said looking into his eyes with lust.

"You're really something else..." Shizuo bent down and kissed Izaya again with more passion. Izaya raked his nails down Shizuo's back receiving a small groan in disapproval.

Shizuo bit Izaya's lip hard drawing blood.

"I still hate you ya know."

Izaya licked up the blood and smirked devilishly.

"I know..."

Izaya flicked out his knife and made a small cut on Shizuo's cheek before licking up the blood and staring into his eyes.

Shizuo grinned and french kissed Izaya tasting the raw blood in his mouth. Izaya managed to snake his hand down to Shizuo's pants and tried to unbuckle his belt with the knife still in his hand. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist and squeezed making Izaya drop the knife on the bed.

"Hmph." Shizuo smirked and grabbed the knife. He cut a rip down the side of Izaya's pants before ripping them off and discarding the knife. Shizuo leaned into Izaya and gripped his thigh. Izaya moaned into the kiss arching his back a little. Shizuo slid out of his pants and threw them off to the side with the rest of the clothing. Izaya reached underneath his boxers and grabbed Shizuo's manhood making him groan at the sudden sensation. Izaya began stroking him slow at first then faster. He liked the look on Shizuo's face. It was a look of ecstasy. If only for a bit Izaya would have control over him. Izaya smirked and stopped right before Shizuo's climax. Shizuo shot him an annoyed look and pulled off Izaya's underwear and reached in the nightstand for a tub of vaseline. He grabbed a good amount and put it on his manhood and put some on Izaya's entrance. Then he thrust into Izaya all at once receiving a loud cry from him. Shizuo kissed Izaya to silence him. Izaya's eyes teared up a little and he gripped the bed sheets. This was Shizuo's payback. Shizuo slowly moved back and forth before giving into lust and going at a normal pace. He shifted slightly and Izaya gave a loud moan. Shizuo moved at a faster pace making sure to hit that spot each time he thrust into Izaya.

"GaAahh! Shizu-chan..." Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's abdomen.

Shizuo and Izaya were panting heavily until they climaxed together. Shizuo collapsed next to Izaya on the bed and reached for his cigarettes. He lit one and started puffing on it. Izaya got on top of Shizuo and moved his hand with the cigarette to kiss him.

"So you like me now Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo switched their positions and said "This doesn't change a damn thing flee..."

Shizuo took the end of his cigarette and burned it into Izaya's stomach.

"AAaargghh!" Izaya tried to hold the scream in through gritted teeth. He smirked.

"I like you better when you angry anyway."

-fin-

PS: I kinda suck at writing smut stuff. It was a little awkward to phrase lol. Its hard to find an excuse for Shizuo and Izaya to actually want each other like that XD. I didn't want them to get out of character so I figured Izaya would be twisted enough to like the pain that Shizuo inflicts and Voila! so...yeah.

Review n stuff! I can do requests for stories too if you want. (although i dont think im that good of a writer so :P)

I also like Death note, Vocaloid, Air gear, junjou romantica, school rumnble, toradora, elfen lied, princess princess, dn angel, etc.


End file.
